Story of Us sequel
by blahblahblah97
Summary: "Don't think because you are oh so good with words I'm going to cave," she warns. "So they are coming over for dinner and you will be nice and happy because it's your birthday!" Caroline has declared it Klaus' birthday and has invited his family over for dinner. But of course nothing ever goes as planned, does it? M for swearing.


**sAN: This is a one shot sequel to Story of Us. You don't really have to read it, but I recommend that you do to catch references and such. I don't really have a lot in the pipeworks at the minute, to be honest. I have a dark Klaroline story I'm working on, and a Sizzy story(tmi) a Silendorf(PJ) and a Isabelle/Alec(tmi) story. OH! And any Percy Jackson fans in the house?! Well, I have a story up right now, called Holy Hera we're having a baby so go check it out! and there is more in the works, more EXCITING things in the works Percy Jackson related...MWUHAHAHAHA You shall have to wait and see!**

**Kate, Babe, you know it's dedicated to you. And Danah, if you're reading this, the dedicated goes out to you as well, you silly kangaroo!**

**P.S.- My personal life is pretty much going up in flames, so excuse the terrible writing. **

Klaus was not a happy man. He had wanted a nice, simple, romantic dinner. Just the two of them. Of course, a certain blonde baby (or not so baby anymore, as she insisted. She hated anytime he called her anything related to baby. In fact, she'd threatened to leave him if he called her baby one more time, which meant he stopped immediately,) vampire had other ideas. She wanted a big family dinner, of course. And it couldn't just be Rebekah, the only one he half way tolerated, but she wanted the whole bloody Mikaelson family (it was beginning to feel a bit more like the Walton's.) to be there.

"They're family, Nik." Caroline said firmly, her lip stuck between her teeth as she poured the measurement of flour she needed for these damn cupcakes. Nik was watching her from the doorway. He knew this irritated her, when he watched her. She hated that he felt like she needed 24/7 surveillance. But he still couldn't help it.

"I don't understand why you find the need to invite them into my house." He grumbled, well aware he sounded like a spoilt brat.

"Our house," Caroline corrected him, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Yes, love. Our house," he said absently. It was always best to humour Caroline, or God forbid she would start withholding sex. And he learnt the hard way that she can be VERY stubborn when it comes to getting what she wants. The first time it was a battle of wills, neither willing to give in. That was until she wouldn't go near him for a week and a half and sulked at Bonnie's the whole time. He was the one to finally cave in.

And he gave in every single time after that, because he really couldn't say no to her.

Caroline stopped her measuring, and stomped her foot. "Damnit, Nik! At least your family is TRYING to have a relationship with you, but it's like you don't even care. I know you do, Nik. I know you don't want to be alone." She said softly. Klaus shook his head, and approached her, snagging her around the waist so she faced him. "I'm not alone, love," he says in her ear. "I have you. And that's all I need." She lets out a huffing noise and he sees her eyes melt before he leans in and kisses her, successfully distracting her from cupcakes and all talk of parties until she wacks him with her wooden spoon, and pulls away. "No fair!" she complained. "You know you distract me," she grumbled and then shook her wooden spoon at him like a weapon. "Don't think because you are oh so good with words I'm going to cave," she warns. "So they are coming over for dinner and you will be nice and happy because it's your birthday!" she reminds him, giving him a not-so-gentle shove in the arm so he'll move.

Nik groans internally. Horrified and shocked to find out that none of them had birthdays _"we came from a time before birthdays were invented, Caroline." Elijah told her patiently. _She had assigned them all birthdays at random. According to her highly accurate _"uhh, how about you all just pick a number you like and a month?" _way of recording their birthdays, Nik's was coming up this Friday.

That gave him a day to prepare for the onslaught that would surely happen if all of his family were to sit down to dinner together.

It was going to be worse than when the entire Kardashian clan got together. (The things he watches for the woman he loves scares him, it really does.)

Caroline smirks, seeing his discomfort. She rolls her eyes and grabs a handful of his shirt, pulling her to him. She placed a searing kiss on his lips, and Nik had _just about _prised that spoon out of her when she pulls away. "I love you." She says sweetly. "And you'll thank me one day."

Nik groaned aloud. "Tease," he grumbled, before leaving the room.

XxX

Friday came all too soon.

The day was sheer madness, as Caroline turned into a human tornado, ripping around their kitchen, pouring and stirring and flipping and testing an abundance of food. Klaus felt extremely neglected, as he was banished from the kitchen anytime he tried to go near Caroline. "You'll get your present later! Now go away and...I don't know, paint flowers!" she said desperately, her hair flying around her. She had flour on her face and he recognised her look of determination etched on her face. Nik sighed, and settled in a chair with his sketch pad. "I don't draw flowers." He gritted out. _Keep her happy, Nik. Keep it together. _Bonnie's warning when they had started their relationship rung out in his head. _"Okay, you better listen good, Klaus, because I'm only going to say this once. If you hurt her, I will burn your ass all the way to Hell and I _will _take you out." Bonnie said seriously, keeping a bright smile on her face. "See you later, Care!" She said brightly, and then left their home, Kol traipsing after her like a well trained lap dog. _

_In that instant, Niklaus was truly terrified of the witch. Because he had no doubt she would follow through with that promise. _

Bonnie's threat was the only thing that kept him from going crazy the whole day.

So he played the role of the perfect Boyfriend, setting the table and tidying things up and generally being Caroline's little bitch, which sat very nicely with her.

_The well behaved you are, the more Brownie points you earn. And you'll be rewarded later, _his conscience reminded him smugly.

It was the only thought that kept him from going on a killing spree when Caroline handed him a pink feather duster and instructed him to clean the shelves.

Finally, evening came. The food was nearly ready, the house was clean, and everything looked perfect which made Caroline very happy.

Nik, in turn, was _very, very_ happy when she descended down their stairs in a very short dress that let her legs do the talking. She landed beside him. "Well?" she asked, an eye brow raised. Nik's eyes appraise her slowly. "You look beautiful, love."

Caroline smiled at him, and fixed the collar of his shirt, smoothing it down. "And you look very dapper, birthday boy." Her fingers lingered on his neck, and his hands found their way to her hips as he trailed his lips along her neck. "It's not too late to cancel this sweethea-" he was cut off by the cruel sound of the door bell ringing. Caroline looked at him wistfully. "Let's get this show on the road, then!" she said cheerfully, and pranced to the door.

Rebekah and the human( as Nik so kindly had nicknamed him, even though he'd been turned when he was twenty,) arrived first. He gave his sister a hug, and begrudgingly stuck his hand out for Matt to take. Caroline and Rebekah hugged amicably, their friendship had been steadily progressing. Steam was practically coming out of his ears when Matt pulled Caroline in for hug and murmured something in her ear that she laughed at. Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother and pulled him into the dining room. Next to arrive was 'Kennett' as Caroline lovingly referred to them. Kol slipped quietly passed the squealing girls who all collided with each other. "Bloody mental." He whispered to his brother as he took a seat beside Nik and stole his beer. "She hasn't stopped talking about this for a week. And she spent an hour asking me which dress colour I liked better. They looked the same to me. Then when I picked one, she gave me this look and said 'that colour is HIDEOUS on me.' I don't get it, why ask for my opinion if she didn't want it?" Kol blinked disbelievingly.

"Tell me about it," Matt said. "Rebekah threw all my stuff out of the apartment the other day. She said I'd forgotten about the anniversary of the first time we held hands, or something. She started screaming that I didn't love her and it took two hours to calm her down." Matt rolled his eyes. "She didn't even notice that I'd had flowers on the table for her." They both turned to Klaus expectantly.

"You don't even want to know." Nik said firmly.

"Withholding sex then, is it?" Kol queried, and Nik shot him a withering look. "Oh, brother. That's cruel punishment," Kol said with sympathy.

"Shut _up, _Kol." Nik snapped irritably.

"Hey, it's not my fault your girl has you on a leash. Can you say 'whipped'?" Kol taunted.

The girls came into the room, heels clacking on the marble floor. "Kol, don't be a dick." Bonnie chastised, and Kol shut up quickly, and Nik sent his brother a triumphant look. Matt shook his head at the both of them. Caroline smiled brightly at all of them. "Should we eat?" She suggested cheerfully, leading them into the dining room.

Just as they sat down, the doorbell rang out clearly, draining all conversation. "Is Elijah supposed to be here?" Rebekah queried, and Caroline shifted.

"U-Uh huh." she said with a nervous stutter.

Nik's eyes narrowed. "Caroline..."

"Elijah is here. I better go get the doo-"

"Who is with him, Caroline?"Nik asked calmly.

"Well, huh. It's kind of funny, actually..." seeing his dark look, she sighed. "Look she's with him and there's nothing we can do about it. But please, please PLEASE behave!" she pleaded, and scarpered to the door. The door opened and hellos were exchanged, and Caroline walked back into the room followed by a sheepish Elijah and a sauntering Katherine. "So," Katherine said gleefully, seeing their shocked faces. "Let's get this party started." She held up a bottle of champagne.

Everyone at the table turned to Elijah. _"You have GOT to be kidding me!" _they chorused in various pitches and tones.

"This will be fun." Katherine grinned, and slipped into a seat. "Don't you think, sweetie?" Elijah gave her a tight lipped smile, and Klaus swore he actually saw a bead of sweat drip down his usually immaculate brother's neck. Caroline coughed, and gestured for Elijah to sit down. Soon they were all seated and in the middle of their meal, and it was a tense silence. There was the occasional whisper of a conversation, but it soon died out.

"So, Caroline," Katherine asked, getting bored. "Still hanging in there?"

"What?" Caroline asked, bewildered.

"I mean, you haven't choked yet?" she asked in a sweet tone.

Caroline glared at her and tightened her grip on her fork.

"Kat," Elijah warned.

"You would do well to hold your tongue, Katherina," Nik threatened. Katherine shrugged and turned to Matt. "Gosh, your eyes are as blue as ever." she commented, and Matt shifted.

"Ahh, thank you?" he asked, baffled. Rebekah hit him on the arm.

"Don't encourage her," Rebekah hissed.

"So how have you been? I haven't seen you since I compelled you to be killed by your best friend...yikes," pressed Katherine. She was met with stony silence, and more than one glare.. "Just trying to make conversation," she shrugged.

"Well don't," Bonnie muttered.

"Awe, come on, Bonnie! I only tried to kill you once."Katherine pouted. "And I did kill Caroline, and she's okay with-"

"_That is it!" _Klaus yelled, dropping his utensils onto his plate with a loud clang. He got up off his chair and stormed over to the other side of the table to where Katherine was sitting. Swiftly she got out of her chair and they proceeded to play a very violent game of tag around the dining room table. All hell broke loose.

"Nik, she isn't worth it-"

"Bonnie, give them aneurisms, or something!"

"Kol in case you didn't notice, they are both _really fucking old vampires!"_

"Brother, please stop chasing Katherina-"

"Come back here Katherina and apologise-" Nik fumed.

"Sorry I'm not sorry!" she shot back. "You should be thanking me-"

"THANKING YOU?!"

"I helped Caroline find her way back to you, isn't that right Care bear?"

"Katherine just shut up!" Caroline screeched.

"You're going to regret this Katherina-"

"NIK STOP THAT RIGHT NOW-"

"Don't break that, it was a gift-"

"THAT IS MAHOGHANY-"

"The Chicken is delicious, Care-"

"For God's sake, Matt, why are you talking about chicken-"

"Just trying to diffuse the tension, Becks-"

"Nik God damnit I will not speak to you ever again if you don't stop right now!" Caroline warned, looking ready to cry. Her nice dinner had been forgotten, her China smashed, her house wrecked, and they'd broken her mahogany table.

"_THAT IS ENOUGH!" _

Everyone froze.

Elijah coughed; his face red. He straightened his collar. "You are all behaving like children. Niklaus, if you would so kindly back off and stop trying to bodily harm Katherina. Kat, please stop riling him and insulting our host's and their guests, it's rude. Everyone else be so kind as to stop yelling as you all sound like dying cats screeching, and to help clear up the mess." He ordered. Klaus and Katherine shuffled on their feet, looking guilty. Caroline shook her head and grabbed a few glasses and stormed into the kitchen. There was a moment's silence, and it was Bonnie that broke it.

"I'll get the dishes." She started collecting the dishes as everyone started to unfreeze and help. Rebekah stopped Nik from going into the kitchen. "No," she said firmly. "You don't want to go in there while she's angry."

"I've seen her angry, Bekah-" Nik protested.

"_That bloody fucking bastard I'm going to stake him!"_

Rebekah raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe not that angry..." Klaus muttered, and backed away from the kitchen as Rebekah went in to it.

That night was a tense one, as they had all been invited to stay the night.

Klaus looked over at Caroline through the pitch black, but he could see every feature crystal clear. And those delicate features were angry. "Caroline, love, I'm sorry."

He was met with stony silence. "Come on, Caroline. I was defending your honour."

"This isn't the 19th century, Nik." She snapped, but Klaus knew she wasn't really angry when she called him Nik. "I was perfectly fine sitting there and grinning and baring it because it was your night and I didn't want to wreck it by getting in a fight with Katherine." she pointed out.

"I'm sorry." he replied sheepishly. Caroline sighed eventually.

"I just wanted you to have a good time. I wanted you and your family to reconcile, and I thought that would be the best present I could give you." she said softly.

Klaus chuckled and pulled her to him. "Don't you see, sweetheart? You did. Bickering is a natural part of my family. We are all so alike in the fact we get angered easily, so we clash. But they were all there, and making an effort. They were all there because you made it happen, Caroline. You being yourself is the best present anyone could ever give me." He said steadily, kissing her on the top of the head. Caroline bit her lip.

"Stop being such a flirt."

"With you? Never."

"You are so cheesy." she rolled her eyes, and he flashed her a smile.

"You love me really, love."

"I do." She shifted so she was on top of him. "Do you still want your other present?" she asked coyly, and leaned down to kiss him hungrily, and Nik knew that this present would be well worth cleaning with a pink feather duster. "I couldn't refuse-" suddenly their door flew open and Kol appeared.

"My eyes!" He cried. "I can't un-see this!"

"Kol!" Caroline yelled and covered herself with the sheets.

"I'm scarred for life," Kol moaned.

"Out!" she screeched, flinging her hand out to point at the door. The sheets slipped lower and Kol squeaked, covering his eyes. "Don't mind me, just going to kip here on the floor. Carry on. Actually, please don't."

"What are you doing in here?" Klaus queried. He shifted so he was in front of Caroline, protecting her modesty.

"Bonnie threw me out." He said sullenly. "Apparently I didn't defend her." Klaus looked at his brother. "We're having the opposite problem here, mate."

Caroline rested her head on Klaus' shoulder. "Can we kill him, please?" she muttered.

"You just carry on, Goldilocks. I'll just be down here, sleeping." Kol said. After a beat, he said "Could you maybe put some clothes on? Not that I have eyes for anyone other than Bonnie but you're being very distracting-"

Caroline flung a pillow at him, hard. "Out, out, out!" she screeched.

"_Will you all bloody shut up I am _trying _to _sleep!" Rebekah yelled from down the hall.

"Is it always like this?" Caroline asked, bewildered.

Klaus sighed and smiled. "Yes."

**AN: Please review! Don't get me wrong it makes me happy to know people have read it, but it puts a smile on my face when I hear what people think!**


End file.
